


Naming

by anniemoon



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dicks do not work that way goodnight, implausible recovery period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-04
Updated: 2001-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemoon/pseuds/anniemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during S1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

> Written during S1.

Ted cleared his throat. Blake lifted his head from Ted's chest and eyed him curiously.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just..." Ted trailed off. "Never mind."

Blake was concerned now. He propped himself on an elbow so he could look at Ted's face. "No, tell me. Did I do something wrong? Do you wish we hadn't---"

Ted cut him off. "No, no, that's not it," he assured Blake. "I feel embarrassed to be asking this, really."

Blake smoothed his hand over Ted's chest, feeling the soft hairs under his fingers. He leaned down and kissed Ted's stomach, which rippled slightly in response. "You can ask me anything, Ted. I don't want to hide anything from you."

"This is going to sound silly but...I don't even know your last name," Ted said, blushing a little. "I couldn't even tell the nurse in the hospital and then when you woke up, it just didn't come up. I was going to ask you when I got home but...well, I got distracted."

"I'd say I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to give me the third degree," Blake teased, "but I'm not sorry at all."

Ted pulled Blake up for a warm, lingering kiss. "Neither am I." He kissed Blake again, more deeply this time, his hands stroking down the silky skin of Blake's back. When the kiss ended, they were both a little breathless. "So...uh...what was I saying?"

"You were telling me you don't know my last name," Blake murmured, planting wet kisses all over Ted's chest.

"Right," Ted replied, gasping as Blake's tongue swirled around his nipple. "I'd be lying if I said I never had sex with a guy without knowing his last name before." He struggled to keep his thoughts focused, a difficult task with Blake sucking on his nipple.

Blake lifted his head, a faux-shocked expression on his face. "Ted! You slut! And here I thought I was the first nameless guy you'd ever fucked. I'm so hurt," he mocked gently, before ducking his head down to concentrate once more on Ted's nipples.

Ted chuckled. "I know. I'm so ashamed. My cover as a boring old accountant is blown."

A wicked grin came across Blake's features. "Boring? No. Old? Not at all. Accountant? Yes. Blown? Most definitely." He slithered down Ted's body and took Ted's cock in his mouth. Ted jerked in surprise and instant arousal at the sensation of moist heat engulfing him. He clutched Blake's shoulders, nails digging into soft pale skin as he fought to hold back a humiliatingly immediate orgasm. Blake's tongue slid around his cock and he felt Blake's throat constricting rhythmically. Ted finally gave up trying to hold back the inevitable and came powerfully, every muscle in his body twitching as Blake swallowed it all.

Moments, or perhaps hours later, Ted floated back to his body, feeling a ridiculously silly grin on his face and not caring at all. Blake had moved up to curl against him once again and Ted leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Jesus, you're amazing," he sighed.

Blake smirked. "Why? Because I give great blowjobs?"

"Well, that too," Ted laughed in response, "but I was talking more about the fact that it's only been twenty minutes since my first orgasm and I have a good feeling I've got one or two more in me tonight. I haven't been able to do that since I was twenty-three."

Blake nodded. "You mean since you were my age," he joked. In response, Ted turned over and pinned Blake, tickling him until Blake begged for relief. Ted relented, but kissed him fiercely before he wrapped his arms around Blake.

Ted sighed in contentment. "Despite that obnoxious comment, I still hold to the opinion that you are, in fact, amazing. But keep on like that and I may have to bump you down to merely wonderful."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blake murmured, snuggling closer to Ted. "Weren't you asking me something before we got distracted?"

"Right," Ted replied. "You're very good at distracting me, you know. Must do something about that."

"Your wish is my command," Blake leered and slipped a hand down to grasp Ted's cock, which was stiffening yet again.

Ted was more prepared this time, as he grabbed Blake's hand to keep it from stroking him into senselessness. "Aha! Think you can lead me astray with sex, can you?" he said, then shrugged. "Well, okay, you can. But not right this minute. Before we go any further, I want to know, what is your last name?"

Blake looked a touch embarrassed. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Ted crossed his heart with the hand he wasn't using to keep Blake from jerking him off. "Hope to die," he intoned.

"It's Wyzecki," Blake blurted. "It's Polish."

"Like the sausage," Ted nodded with mock seriousness.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Blake protested.

Ted kissed Blake's neck, then looked at him with real seriousness in his eyes. "It's a beautiful name. You're beautiful. Blake Wyzecki, you will always be welcome in my home. And in my heart," he added, feeling a little stupid for saying something that sounded like it came out of a Hallmark card, but wanting to say it anyway.

Blake's eyes lit up and he pulled Ted into a searing kiss that completely and utterly distracted them from everything in the world but the two of them.


End file.
